custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Bombardment
Warning! These contains violence and blood heard in the article. Caution. Operation Bombardment or simply known as the War against the Atlas Corporation is a catastrophic conflict that involves the world's militaries square off against the powerful Atlas Corporation that span from 2054-2061. History Commences at June 7,2054 and ends at December 7,2061 Randy Jonathan spoke to the United Nations Security Council stating that he was honored to be awarded a seat in the United Nations Security Council addresing the allegations that his Company is developing a weapon of mass destruction that is capable of targeting specific ethnic groups.contradicted that they are developing it and stating they already developed it. And stated that the UN is a "relic" from a different time when nations were unique in their ability to solve the world's problems. And even states that politicians can't solve the world's problems and ends with the state of the problems begin with "you" . June 7,2054 and onwards The Atlas Corporation started to eliminate anyone who oppose them right in front of their leader after speaking in front of the United Nations Security Council, leading to Gideon joining the Sentinel Defense Corps to aid the world against their fight. European Militaries from their corresponding nations instantly displayed their military forces in an unexpected time,with the British and German forces attacking the Military Base at Bulgaria. Atlas personnel instantly augmented their defenses to keep the enemies at bay,but it costs heavy casualties. Belgian forces attempted to attack Atlas' military base at their country,but they were defeated after a hard fought defensive battle. North American nations are still waiting for approval to engage the Atlas Corporation,which took a week that halted their headstart for an opportunity to engage them. It also been kept secret that the Atlas Corporation has harvested multiple Kaiju Organs that was secretly being sold in the black market. 4 Years Later The Atlas Corporation effortlessly conquered the whole Europe, and forced African nations to immediately surrender, this was actually covered by the PMC because they assassinated Claudio. The US Air force managed to grab their allies an opportunity by bombing the majority of their Military bases. Sentinel Defense Corps and the Pan Pacific Defense Corps instantly answered the call,but ends up with their forces being slaughtered,forcing the PPDC to focus on combating the Kaiju instead. May 7,2058 After giving speech in the United Nations Security Council,Randy Jonathan declared war against the United States,targeting the fleet. Nick,Gideon and Mike assisted the American police and other Sentinel Soldiers in an effort to stop them, dealing with heavy casualties,Atlas forces were forced to surrender and Nick proceeded to open their van, just being knocked down to the ground because it contained Drones, they failed to stop them because the Drones quickly attached themselves in the joints of a bridge, then detonated,causing the bridge to get bisected in half. September 28,2059 1 Year later....... Commencing Operation Capture After the European nations surrendered and was overseen by Atlas soldiers,the Sentinel Defense Corps helped the United States to attack the Atlas headquarters at New Baghdad,forcing Randy Jonathan to entrench himself in the command center. Sentinel forces deployed M4A3 Titan tanks in an effort to crush the adversary,but was cut short when Atlas forces launched several Manticore bioweapons encased in floating balloons,when it exploded, it decimated American forces,leaving Nick,Gideon and Mike to be the last ones to live in the aftermath due to being former soldiers in Atlas,then they were captured. October 13,2059-December 7,2061 Nick and Gideon escaped the Atlas prison camp and spread more and more crucial information about the true menacing nature of the PMC's actions and their leader that helped them fight against them, and the USA has broke the chains surrounding the nations that the Atlas Corporation conquered previously. however the United States Genaral,Kingpin instantly left the objective for the Sentinel Defense Corps, telling them : "It's up to your PMC, Michael Nexus because you have the bravery and power to commence that, and since we have broken the chain of Atlas in the world,let us rebuild our world." The Final Curtain commences,Randy Jonathan and his remaining soldiers entrench themselves in their Command Center in New Baghdad. Nick and Gideon decided it to enter the facility,sweeping the entire facility guarded by Atlas soldiers,they proceed to an elevator before waking up to see Randy Jonathan in front of them, Jonathan throws an EMP Grenade to disable their Exoskeletons before they could further shoot him. Jonathan aims his handgun at the two,threatening to kill the two,but he "cannot" do it and proceeds to run away,Nick detaches his own Exoskeleton and tries to remove on Gideon,but was shut down, forcing Nick to grab his Assault Rifle and sprinted towards him before an Atlas Ranger disarmed him but Nick proceeded to grab his HBRa3 and shot Jonathan in the leg and tackling him. forcing him to hang onto Nick's left arm, the former father reminds Nick about the aid he provided, attempting to persuade the soldier to save him. Despite his pleas, Nick cuts off the latter's hand with a knife, causing him to fall on his death and Nick proceeded to shoot him mindlessly before depleting his ammunition and holstered his own HBRa3 and threw his handgun to the balcony of the building. Legacy Atlas Corporation officially surrendered at December 7,2061 and exposed all their dirty deeds, including Kaiju Organs that were failed to be selled. This also changed the view of the public's view on the PMC and the Sentinel Defense Corps. List of horrific actions that the PMC Comenced *Unleashing Manticore to kill numerous soldiers *Harvested an estimated amount of $5,000,000 worth of several Kaiju Organs in a failed effort to build Rogue Jaegers. *Utilized a Security Prison,even killing several prisoners. *Stole the prototype of the Sentinel Defense Corps Trivia *Atlas' actions destroyed $1,345,988,245 worth of random properties in the world, this includes civilian cities,Military bases and many more. *UN Forces spent more than $30 Billion in order to maintain uphill with their forces against the Atlas Corporation. Category:Fan fiction User:AceTabk67 Category:Fanfiction Universe